A steady rainfall
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Two Tokio Hotel Fanfictions written off the prompt 'A steady rainfall.' Romance and fluff galore! YAY! 6'th and 7th in the prompt series.


**Bit diffrent from the other prompts  
This one is two storys written by two diffrent people using the same prompt.  
A steady rainfall.**

This one is Hannah's, the next one is Emilys.  
Which do you like better?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bill's POV.

That day, I was standing in the rain.

It was raining, and it was raining hard.

I was wet, I was cold, and I didn't give a shit.

Okay, so I don't normally take a walk and then get stuck in the rain, and then once I get stuck in the rain, in the middle of some forsaken park, I chose not to get out of the rain.

But that day, I just wanted to stand in the rain.

My head hurt from the constant poring on my head, the constant roar of thunder,

I closed my eyes as My face went to the sky.

I just stood there, and I'll tell you what, wet leather is not the best thing in the world.

"You know you're standing in the rain right?" A thickly accent voice said beside me.

"Yes I know that thanks very much." I said back.

"Hmm…ummm…I hate to put you in a disposition but, umm…could you say that in English?"

I peaked an eye open to see a girl standing very close to me with short hair that fell in a sticky mop over her green eyes that has all her eyeliner running down her face.  
Her face was round and soft, with a pair of sweet lips and a raised eyebrow.

She was rather short too, maybe that's just because I'm tall…?

"Yes, I know that I am standing in the rain, thank you." I said.

"Okay, just as long as you knew." She said.  
And with that she flopped down on the ground, pulled on a pair of sunglasses and laid down on the grass.

She laid there for a quite a few moments before I sighed and looked down at her.

"You know you are lying on the ground don't you?" I asked with a sigh. "And what's with the sunglasses?"

"How are your eyes feeling right now?" She asked.

"They kind of hurt, kind of dry." I said.

"Yeah, and mine don't. I don't often carry around a scuba mask with me but I did happen to have Sunglasses, so, hey…my eyes don't hurt."

With a sudden tug I slipped and fell on my ass.

"OW!" I yelled. She was still holding my hand.

"It's not my fault that you have no balance," she said as she laid back down on the grass.

I rolled my eyes but lied on the hard ground.

"My ass hurts you know." I said to her.

"That sucks." She said. Thunder cracked in the background.

"What on gods earth are you doing any how?"

"Frying my retinas." She said.

"What?" I asked looking at her limp form spread out on the hard ground.  
Her black tee-shirt and blue jeans had mud on them.

"You know how some people watch stars?" she asked.

"Yes?" I myself had never done it.

"Well, where I'm from – "

"Which is where?"

"Austin Texas, any way, we don't get a lot of rain, but when we do it's with huge thunderstorms, and with thunderstorms, you get some kick ass lightning."

I rolled my eyes at her as she smiled with a new crack of lightning.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you you can get sick from being in the rain?" I asked.

"No…not really…but why is that? You take a shower every day, isn't it the same thing? Didn't yours?" I didn't answer.

"Do you often be all emo in the rain?" She asked.

"No. got stuck." I said.

She lifted her eyebrows.

We sat in silence, the only sound was thunder and cracking, the warm rain pounding on my body.  
Her small hand was warm in my own, I rather liked the feeling of her fingers next to mine.

A police officer passed us and ran over to see if we were all right.

The girl looked up and waved at him quite spastically. "You wanna join us? Were Lighting gazing!"  
The man looked quite shocked, I didn't move.

He just walked away saying something about hooligans.

"HOOLAGANS!" She shouted.

I let out a small laugh,

We sat there for a few more minutes before the rain started to stop.

"Blood hell." She mumbled.  
"Shows over." She said as she got up and started to walk away.

"Well arnt you coming?" She asked looking at me.

"Uuhhmm…" Was all I said before fallowed quickly after her, spots dancing in front of my vision.

I love rain.


End file.
